Being Loved Changes You
by waterrain
Summary: Sequal to Become One Or Else. America stays with Russia instead of leaving.America and Russia are slowly changing each other, but yet not completely.America begins to realize he has fallen in love with Russia. They refuse to let anyone break them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Being Loved Changes You**

**Where America stays with Russia instead of leaving. Both America and Russia are slowly changing each other, but yet not completely.**

**By Waterrain**

America walked with Russia into the World Meeting and everyone's eyes went wide. Russia was firmly holding America's hand and the grip was returned.

"I will be staying with Russia. My boss will just fax and email me everything that needs to be discussed. It is not like my government now a day's listen to me and besides a lot of my own people do not recognize me." America stated coldly and then he smiled brightly while having his blue eyes wide with innocence.

"Why are you guys so damn shocked? Did none of you notice? Of course not." He added cheerfully and held Russia's hand gently. "However Russia noticed."

"My dear beautiful, America. I believe they are stunned by the outfit I chose for you, da." Russia commented calmly and he pulled America closer to him. "Let's start this little meeting and I will take America back to my home."

America giggled to himself and then stared at everyone with innocent blue eyes. He was wearing a multi colored mini skirt to his mid thighs that has black, blue, red, and white all around it. His dark red shirt with a tiny gold star located just below his left shoulder and it was long sleeved that also went down to his hips. America's knee length socks were a blend of three colors red, white, and blue. He wore black combat boots and his expression was serious.

" I'm a Herollain no longer a hero. Well I'm a Hero for the most part or whatever, but yet I'm considered a Villain to some other Nations. Not going to say names. So instead I'm going to be a Herollain from now on. You heard me. I America will be a Herollain." America commented lightly and then he causally grabbed both of Russia's wrists. He kissed Russia lightly on the lips and then added firmly. "Russia is the one whom I will be staying with for an unknown amount of time and I refuse to leave him regardless of how you may feel about it.."

"We are like doomed." Poland muttered to himself and his eyes were wide.

"Oh bloody hell." England said bluntly and he didn't understand at all.

"America and Russia not fighting each other, vee." Italy commented and he sounded afraid.

"What does this mean." Germany whispered and his blue eyes did not look away. America and Russia were standing side by side holding hands. Russia was smiling innocently and America was smiling brightly at everyone.

"America is mine, da. If anyone tries to take him away and he does not want to go. I will use my small yet powerful pipe of justice and teach you a lesson." Russia commented calmly and America nodded.

"Russia is mine. If anyone tries to harm him in anyway and he does not wish to be hurt. I will use my damn gun and show you what happens when you hurt Russia." America said firmly and Russia nodded. No one would ever forget the day America and Russia walked in together holding hands. At that moment things changed and it made most of the other Nations tremble for the thought of the future with America and Russia working closely together.

**Please Review and Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Being Loved Changes You**

**Where America stays with Russia instead of leaving. Both America and Russia are slowly changing each other, but yet not completely.**

**By Waterrain**

America and Russia arrived back to Russia's home. America still wore the multi colored mini skirt that has black, blue, red, and white. He had rolled up his long sleeved red shirt and it covered up the tiny gold star. America had decided during the plane ride to roll down his knee length socks that were a blend of red, white, and blue.

"America…You didn't have to do that." Russia said softly and America still held his hand.

"Yes, I did Russia. I want to help you and no one is going to get in the way of it." America commented calmly and then he added. "I'm a hero after all."

"I really do love you, Comrade. So funny and cute." Russia told him calmly and he watched as America's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"Your cute in your own little twisted way too." America muttered quietly and then he looked away briefly completely missing Russia's blush.

"Anyway, Let's see…Where to start with you." America managed to say and he looked at Russia's outfit. His hands undid Russia's long brown coat and then noticed the scarf. He begun to slowly and carefully take off Russia's scarf.

Russia tensed slightly, but then released a soft sigh and closed his violet eyes. America folded up the scarf and placed it gently onto the table.

"Okay you passed that round." America commented smoothly and he noticed Russia's confused look. "I heard some story's about what happens when someone other than yourself so much as touches your scarf."

America smiled at Russia and gave him a thumbs up.

"You passed the level something or another round of trust." America stated calmly and he smiled brightly at Russia.

"Do I receive a reward?" Russia asked innocently and he tilted his head towards America.

"Yep." America commented simply and he gave Russia a light kiss on the lips. "I'm taking this nice and slow. By the end if this all Russia..You might receive something really special."

Russia blinked and then looked at America with wide violet eyes. He was hugged by the smiling and chuckling America.

"We could both be really happy together for some time, but I want to make sure it can work out. I do not want anyone left with a broken heart or something. We have plenty of time and stuff." America told Russia and he added quietly. "Either way I'm going to help you whether or not I love you. By the end of this entire thing I will know for sure if I really love you or it is some kind of twisted friendship. After all even you don't deserve to be led on, Russia."

America felt a few tears dropping down on his right shoulder and Russia's face was buried there. He hugged him tighter and his arms were wrapped around Russia's hips.

"Oh, Russia. Just let it all out and I'll be right here for you." America muttered softly and he kissed the top of Russia's hair. He slowly walked towards the sofa and Russia sat on America's lap with his head still hiding on America's right shoulder.

**Please Review and Thank You**


End file.
